


brave as a lion

by salazarastark



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lannisters are Slytherins and yet Jaime somehow ended up in Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave as a lion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> All members of the Lannister family have always been sorted in Slytherin. Except Jaime, who was sorted in Gryffindor. 
> 
> Bonus points for bb!Cersei saying it wouldn't change anything between them but slowly drifting away from him.
> 
> MEGA bonus points for Jamie's first night in Gryffindor Tower and making new friends. (Would love some Brienne here, but up to you! :D)

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled and Jaime wondered what in the seven hells was wrong with it. Jaime was a Lannister, and Lannisterwas a synonymous with Slytherin. He didn't belong in with the Gryffindorks, he belonged in Slytherinwith Cersei!

"Get up, boy," he heard Professor Selmysay kindly. Distantly, Jaime remembered someone saying that he was the head of house. "Go to your house. You're holding up the line."

Jaime rose and walked to Gryffindorin a daze. Everyone in the hall had looked shocked upon his Sorting, but they slowly started clapping when a boy in Gryffindora couple of years older than Jaime did. Jaime made his way over to him.

The boy looked to bea third or fourth year, and was tall with brown hair and gray eyes. Sitting to one side of him was another boy with black hair and blue eyes, and on the other side was an olive-skinned fourth year that Jaime recognized as OberynMartell. His mother and Joanna Lannisterhad been friends, but Jaime had only met the Martellsonce a couple of years ago at his mother's funeral. His father had done something to piss off Ms. Martell, and Jaime hadn't seen them since.

Oberynmoved over to let Jaime sit in between him and the brown-haired boy whohad begun clapping. "Your dad's not going to behappy," Oberyn observed as Jaime sat down and Jaime felt like he was going to faint.

His dad was going to be _furious_ . Cersei had seemed to move from a state of pure shock to a state of pure fury, and he knew that she would informhis father of what had happened tonight. By tomorrow, his father would be requesting Headmaster  Arrynto take his son out of Gryffindorand put him into Slytherin.

Jaime felt sick.

"You don't need to scare him, Oberyn," the brown-haired boy said sternly and then turned to Jaime and held out his hand. "I'm Ned. Ned Stark. I'm a third year. Are you okay? You look really pale."

Jaime shook Ned's hand dumbly. "I'm Jaime. JaimeLannister."

"We know," Oberyn said next to him, his mouth full of food. "Why do you think the hall was dead silent before Ned started clapping?"

"Oberyn!"

"Fine! Sorry, what I meant to say was 'It's wonderful to meet you, funny-looking blond boy! Every year the hall decides simultaneously to be weird and creepy and stare at one boy without saying anything. This year we choose you!' Is that you want me to say, Ned?"

Ned glared at Oberyn for a minute before turning back to Jaime. "Ignore him. Again, are you okay? You don't look that great."

"I'm sure he's fine," said the boy on the other side of Ned. "Don't be such a mother hen."

Ned rolled his eyes. "That's Robert Baratheon. Same year as me. And next to you is OberynMartell. But seriously, are you okay? You look like you're about to-"

Jaime fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a verse, so if you have any ideas, let me know! I might not do them all, but I will consider them all!


End file.
